


New Year's Celebration

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mention of pot, Omega Dean, Unplanned Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas got stoned one night due to Gabriel's deserts. Dean wasn't sure what to do when he found out he was pregnant and he doesn't even know where to start to tell Cas. Especially since he had been avoiding him for a while after waking up naked in Cas' bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159
Collections: ABO Bingo Sabriel/Destiel Style





	New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is for Unplanned Mpreg in the ABO Bingo I'm playing with my friend 1talian1ce who also beta'd this for me.

Dean wasn’t sure how this was happening. Well, actually he knew how it had happened, but it didn’t make the truth any easier to deal with. He sighs, staring at the stick that had two lines across it. His roommate would probably be wondering why he was in the bathroom so long, and he wasn’t sure how to tell him. Especially since it was likely his. He runs a hand over his head as he thinks back to the night his child was likely conceived.

It was New Year’s. His roommate’s brother had tried to convince them to go to his New Years party. Castiel tried to refuse but Gabriel didn’t seem to take no for an answer. After about an hour of arguing, his roommate admitted defeat and asked if Dean had wanted to come with him. Dean said yes to that in a heartbeat. 

The party was fun. He had a lot of drinks. Gabriel had even some cookies or brownies he had given them. Castiel and Dean had decided to sit down and talk while they ate the deserts Gabriel had given them; both of them had been oblivious to the smirk Gabriel wore. Next thing they knew, everything seemed funny and their heads were fuzzy.

Dean remembers laughing about the stupidest things. Of course, Gabriel’s food he handed them would have pot in it. Which is why, once they got home, they started to make out with each other. It had been nice, but Dean wished it had happened when they both had a clear head. 

Dean giggled against Castiel’s mouth as they kissed, tracing a hand down Castiel’s face. It felt like a dream, and he didn’t want to wake up. Things ended up escalating. He doesn’t remember how, but he ended up in Castiel’s bed, knotted. That night felt like a blur, like it hadn’t even happened. He woke up in Castiel’s bed the next day and fled to his room; he had to pretend that it hadn’t happened because he didn’t want to lose his roommate. Castiel was his best friend, and it was probably better if Cas thought that night had just been a dream. One thing was for sure, though; they had not used a condom, if his pregnancy test was any indicator.

Things had been awkward the next day, Dean avoided Cas as much as Cas avoided him. A week later, things started to feel normal to him. They would watch TV together like they had before. Dean would cook and Cas would do the dishes. He had been relieved that it seemed like their friendship was okay, and neither of them mentioned the elephant in the room.

Lately, though, Dean had been getting sick. Cas recommended that he go to the doctor, but Dean was a stubborn man. After five days of being sick all day, Dean decided to look up his symptoms to see what fit. Which is why he had bought the pregnancy test, and also why he was now inside the bathroom, trying not to freak out. Cas was going to hate him. His roommate had recently graduated and had mentioned working at home to translate and write.

Having a baby in the house though would make that a lot harder, and he didn’t want to think how he would cope if Castiel moved out. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks, knocking on the bathroom door. “You’ve been in there a while. Is everything alright?”

Dean jumps out of his thoughts, looking away from the test in his hand. “Yeah, I’m fine; hope you don’t want to use the bathroom soon because it’s going to need to air out.” He didn’t want to lie to Castiel, but he didn’t even know how to deal with the news of being pregnant, yet alone deal with Cas probably moving out.

“Okay.” Castiel says, a hint of worry in his voice. No doubt, the alpha was wondering if Dean was okay. 

Dean remains silent until he’s sure that Cas had walked away. He stands up and grabs neutralizing scent spray, spraying it around the bathroom. Once he’s satisfied that Cas wouldn’t be able to smell that he had been freaking out, he pockets the test and leaves the room. 

He sees that Cas is doing something in the kitchen and beelines to his room. A sigh escapes his lips. He sits down on his bed and looks around the room. There was no way he could continue working on cars once he got further along and he would keep it no matter what. Maybe when he told Cas and Cas would do the inevitable, leaving him, he could let Cas keep the apartment and move in with Sam.

Cas would know something was up if he stayed in his room, so he forces himself to get up, leave the room, and head into the living room.

“I made dinner.” Castiel informs him. “Did you want to eat in here or the kitchen?”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean admits, though his stomach audibly growls in protest.

Castiel tries to hide the amused look on his face. “I made your favorite - bacon cheeseburgers.” 

Dean’s shoulders slump in defeat. He had to at least try to eat, if not for him then for his baby. “Okay, here is good, then. I don’t feel like getting up.” It wasn’t a lie; he just wanted to relax and drown out the world while watching Dr. Sexy. This might be one of the last few moments that he had with Cas, too, even if he didn’t want it to be.

“Beer?” Castiel asks, wondering if Dean wanted one.

“No!” Dean growls sharply, causing Cas to tilt his head in confusion at the strange reaction.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dean? I know you haven’t been feeling well these past few weeks. Did you go to the doctor yet?”  
“I’m fine, Cas, just not in the mood for a drink. Could I get some of that ginger ale, though?”

“Of course.” Castiel assured him. Dean watches Castiel get the glass of ginger ale ready for him. Castiel had gotten him some as soon as he found out Dean was getting sick; something about ginger ale being able to ease his stomach. Dean had not believed it, but it did surprisingly help with his morning sickness.

The TV flips on to life as Dean uses the remote to put Dr. Sexy on. He glances over as Castiel brings the burger and ginger ale to him, before retrieving his own food so they could eat together while they watched TV.

They were relatively quiet, mainly just enjoying each other’s presence. Dean didn’t even notice when he leaned over to reach for his glass of ginger ale, but the pregnancy stick he had left in his pocket somehow found its way out and landed on the floor.

Castiel, on the other hand, had definitely noticed. He reaches for it with a furrowed brow. “Dean, what is this?”

Dean glances over and feels himself panic. He hadn’t even had time to prepare how he would tell Cas. Now, what was probably their last night together would be ruined. All because Dean left the test in his pants and instead of putting it in his room.

“Dean, you need to calm down.” Castiel says, scenting omega in distress.

“Calm down?” Dean asks in response. then laughs as if it’s the funniest response in the world. “You want me to calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down, Cas? I’m pregnant and now you’re going to want to move out and I’m going to have to move in with Sam.”

The alpha frowns at that. “Dean, I would never move out. I… I remember what happened on New Year’s.” Clearly, Castiel had already realized it was probably his. “But I woke up with my bed empty and you were avoiding me. I was scared because I thought you hated me, and that I took advantage of you when we were both stoned.”

“You… remembered what happened? Why didn’t you say anything? And why aren’t you freaking out right now?”

“Dean.” Castiel begins with a very pointed gaze. “I’m not stupid. It doesn’t take much to put together that your scent subtly changed and that you were getting sick every day. Why do you think I asked you to go to the doctor? And I noticed that you had been in the bathroom for a while, so when I asked if you wanted a beer, it confirmed my theory.”

Dean stares at him, stunned. “You… knew?”

“I had an idea. Dean, I know we were both incoherent that night because of my brother, but I want to stay with you, with our pup.”

A smile crosses the omega’s lips. This day was going a lot better than he planned. All of the fears and worries he had been feeling were replaced with feelings of joy. “I love you, Dean.” Castiel tells him, sincerely.

A content purr comes from Dean and he moves to pull Cas into a kiss, which was much better sober. “I love you, too.”


End file.
